


Confessions of a Needy Boyfriend

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's a little needy.





	Confessions of a Needy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: :D This is my first fanfic. I wasn't expecting to actually finish it (I have a tendency to not finish things). But it's actually rather short so... Yeah. Review!    


* * *

Brian wasn’t aware of how long he laid there until the familiar ring of his cell phone chimed through the small New York apartment. Quickly, he reached over to turn off the forgotten weekly alarm as to not awaken his lover sleeping soundly beside him. But his reflexes were in vain as he twisted his head to the left to find blue eyes peeking out from under golden lashes. Heart fluttering, he reached out to grab the blond head between his hands.

“Morning,” Justin’s voice managed to creak out, “have you been watching me for long?” At this Brian inched closer to the younger man, gently caressing Justin’s face with his own. The blond was hardly surprised at his partners obvious tenderness. It was something Brian did often on their last day together before leaving to the Pitts once again.

“What do you have planned for today, hmm?” The older mans hand found the blonds naked bottom and squeezed as to show the other what his own intentions for today were. Justin nearly jumped out of his skin. “Ah, Bri. You’re as cold as ice.” He shook his lovers hand off of his body.

Brian huffed, “Well if you hadn’t hogged the covers I wouldn’t be freezing my ass off, now would I?”

“You act like you can’t take them off me. You make a habit of taking everything else off me.” Justin retaliated, smiling at the still fresh memory of last night when the brunet had broken quite a few buttons from his black button down in a frenzy to undress him. He made a mental note to make Brian buy him a new one.

“I didn’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Mmm,” was Justin’s only response. If he said what he was really thinking Brian would’ve huffed and respond with “I can’t have you sick while we’re fucking can I? You’d end up infecting me” or some other line of bullcrap from the infamous Kinney excuses for caring.

Smiling, he stood up ruffling his own blond hair. It was getting long now, always tickling the nape of his neck. If it wasn’t for Brian’s obvious fondness of it he’d have cut if off by now. Walking away, he was aware of Brian’s eyes following him and he couldn’t help but smirk.

Seeing the younger man head for the bathroom, Brian’s muscles twitched but he refrained from pulling the blond towards him and back in bed. He didn’t want to appear too... needy? He’d see Justin in another month. There was no reason to cling to him like gum on shoe...

He bit his lip and looked at the bathroom door impatiently. What was taking him so long? He absentmindedly remembered Justin leaving his cell phone in the bathroom last night. Was he texting someone? His heart clenched a bit at the thought and wondered if he should go in there to check on him. God, when did he become the obsessive boyfriend type? His spurts of jealousy were getting less and less far in-between. He found himself calling the blond more than once a day when he was in Pittsburgh. More often than not asking him where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, whom he was doing..

Justin had been nothing but honest with him. They still tricked, Justin more than Brian. He told himself he was too busy to go out and find his nightly conquest. He needed to get up early tomorrow, he was too tired, he had a long day at work, there wasn’t anyone worth dressing up for. The last one was closer to the actual truth. No one compared to what he had with Justin. And although he still went out once in a blue moon to get his rocks off, it was merely a form of release instead of entertainment.

On days when there was no work left for him to do, or when he wasn’t in the mood to fix something work related, he’d lay in bed and watch a movie while texting Justin. Or go on his laptop and send an e-mail to Justin. Or talk to Justin on the phone for hours on end. And when his blond counterpart was off with his friends enjoying his life in New York, he’d watch tv, order take-out and binge as if he never had a piece of food in his life.

He grew dependent on e-mails, and textes, and phone calls, and their monthly visits. So much was his dependence that when Justin failed to contact him for a full 20 hours he had already called the blond twelve times, left three voice-mails, two text messages, and an e-mail before the younger man had finally called back to let him know he was working on some pieces for a show. Justin hadn’t mentioned his obsessive calling but when Brian showed up that week for a visit, he had a mega-watt smile the size of Texas on his face and his mouth itched to reassure the older man that he hadn’t lost interest.

That seemed to be Brian’s unannounced fear, that Justin would leave him for someone else. Someone younger, a cute little artsy kid just like himself. It had happened before, Brian reasoned, why not again when he was barely there?

But Justin couldn’t bring himself to reassure Brian. He bathed in the attention and the clingyness his lover displayed (because as much as Brian said he wasn’t he totally was). He loved the looks he received from the older man and the uncertainty of his voice gripped at his heart. It was another way of saying ‘I love you, I need you, don’t leave me.’ And it was the best way Brian knew how to say it without really saying it. So the blond basically milked it for all it was worth.

That’s why when they finally went to lunch (after having morning shower sex of course) Justin thought it would be wonderful idea to flirt with the gorgeous Spanish waiter. The mans attractiveness did not go unnoticed by Brian, who openly cruised the Hispanic as well.

He had brown hair and light brown, almost green eyes. His face was clean shaven and even from where they were sitting both Brian and Justin could smell his cologne. The man had a natural tan that Brian envied with wide shoulders that pressed firmly against his tight white shirt. His muscles seemed ripped as he moved his arms to flip onto an empty page on his notepad.

“What would you like to drink?” Jorge, as his name-tag claimed, asked looking at Brian first. He ordered coffee and watched as the hot young man turned to Justin. Brian’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the way the blonds eyes made their way down to Jorge’s pelvic area, which was, conveniently right above the table.

“What would I like to drink?” Justin asked, his eyes going up to the waiters face, a flirty smile in place.

The Latin smiled ruefully. “Coffee? A sprite?”, he asked then adding, “a... coke?”

Justin’s eyes glanced down again before looking up. “Yeah... a coke.”

What the fuck? Brian certainly wasn’t stupid enough to miss the innuendo. His jaw further squared as he caught the looks the two were giving each other. He got a funny little feeling in his stomach. It was as if he was invisible.

“Do you know what you want to eat?” Brian asked in a desperate attempt to distract Justin from the good looking waiter.

“Yeah, I do. But I don’t think it’s on the menu,” was the blonds reply. At this, Jorge bit back a smile.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” was the Latins reply. Brian resisted the urge to scream out, not wanting to seem like the overbearing boyfriend. It wasn’t even serious flirting... The jealousy was getting to his head, he was imagining things, is all.

“I don’t know... I’m in the mood for something... meaty.”

This time the waiter couldn’t help but throw Justin a huge shit eating grin.

Alright. That was it.

Brian coughed, bringing Justin’s eyes in his direction. The kid actually had the audacity to smile.

“I think I’ll just have a burger. Cheeseburger, no onions and some fries.” The blond finally decided.

Brian ordered a salad with lite ranch dressing on the side. Justin rolled his eyes and as soon as the waiter was out of earshot (because Brian would probably have killed him if anyone else heard this) said, “You’re not fat, you know.”

The older man frowned. “Yeah, well, there must be something wrong with me if you–”, Brian cut himself off mid-sentence at the realization of what he was saying.

“If I what, Bri?” Justin asked, Jorge fully forgotten.

“Nothing.”

When the waiter brought their drinks, Brian busied himself with pouring packets of sugar into his coffee and avoiding looking at the younger man. He had a tired expression on his face and Justin felt himself regret flirting.

“You could have him. If you want”, the blond said in an attempt to squash the look of self-doubt on his lovers face and his own rising guilt at having purposefully made Brian jealous.

“I’m not the one that wants him,” Brian bit back angrily in spite of wanting to remain calm.

“Jesus, Brian, You’re acting like I ravished him right in front of your eyes.”

Brian looked up from his packets of sugar. “We have the liberty to ravish who ever the hell we want and not hold it against each other. But for fuck’s sake, Justin... I already feel like shit, no need to make me feel extra shitty.”

Surprised by his outburst, the younger of the two leaned back in the booth, giving the other man a calculating look but before he had a chance to comment their food arrived.

They ate in semi-silence as the brunet answered the blonds chit-chat with monosyllable sentences, neither looking the other in the eye.

Having paid the bill, the two made their way out of the diner and onto the busy New York street. In spite of himself, Brian grabbed Justin’s hand. The blond gave him a tight squeeze and they walked a few blocks to a nearby park they often ventured in.

Sitting down on the bench next to Justin, Brian sighed, but didn’t say anything until a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to say.

Justin turned to him, raising an eye-brow at the apology. “Sorry for what?”

It took a while before Brian replied but when he did the answer turned Justin’s heart to mush and his eyes looked on adoringly at the older man.

“I’m sorry for... being so...”, he paused trying to find a better word than the obvious one but came out blank. “Needy,” he finally said. “You can flirt or fuck whoever you want. I just thought since it was my last day here...” You’d pay more attention to me, thought Brian.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. He pulled the brunet into a kiss, parting the older mans lips with his tongue. One hand ran through brown hair while the other caressed his cheek, holding his mouth firmly in place. When Justin pulled back for air, he stayed only centimeters away from Brian’s so his lover had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

“You’re not too needy”, Justin declared. Brian ‘Hmph’ed before Justin added, “You’re the right amount of needy.”

“You don’t call me anymore...”, Brian confessed, “And you take forever to text back.”

Justin frowned and Brian turned his head in the opposite direction, not wanting to show any more than he already had.

“Bri, there’s paint all over my phone as proof that I do text back–”

“–but you take forever.”

“Because I’m painting!” Justin laughed and held his lovers hand. But Brian still didn’t turn to face him.

“Look at me.”

The brunet stayed staring the other way.

“Brian, please. Look at me.” Justin let go of Brian’s hand instead choosing to cup the older mans face. “Look at me,” he said again and this time Brian was forced to look.

What he was greeted with almost took the breath out of him. Justin’s lips were parted slightly and his eyes were hazy with so much love that it made Brian’s face feel hot. Not to mention the skin where Justin’s hands laid ultra sensitive.

They were centimeters apart again.

“I need you as much as you need me.”

“Then call me a little bit more...”

“Okay.” Justin whispered, smiling. He released his hold on Brian’s face only to have the older man pull him in for a forceful kiss. Justin moaned a little before pulling away and burying himself in Brian’s arms.

“Better?” He asked, kissing Brian’s neck and then making his way up to his ear. He felt Brian shrug.

“So I’m... not too... you know?” He couldn’t bring himself to repeat the word. Saying it more than once a month was already passed his quota.

Justin let out a laugh, “You’re not too anything.” Brian smiled before Justin added, “Well... Maybe you are too skinny.”

“Too skinny? I’ve gained four pounds since you moved.”

“Four? I thought it was seven.” Justin burst out in giggles at the look on Brian’s face.

“Kidding! Kidding! Come on. Let’s go shopping. You owe me a new shirt anyways.” And with that the two walked to catch a taxi. One was clearly amused while the other pouted and refused to hold hands.


End file.
